Desire: Experimental
by Aozoran
Summary: Fourth In The 'Desire' Series- A crazy night leaves Perceptor with an interesting situation the next morning. Just how did he get himself into this? And will it last?


**Author's Notes: **This is the Fourth in the Desire Series XD I know the pairing is almost 'crack' but I really saw it when I read about Lightspeed, the poor fic languished XD but I just had the drive to write it! I promise Jazz And Prowl are next XD hehehe XD I have a plan! hope you like this ^____^ Please review!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own any of this *sniffles* but the plot!

* * *

A shudder rattled through every part of Perceptor's frame as he shifted awkwardly on his berth, every processor aching horribly, as if an overly excited Grimlock had stomped him on, several times, while wearing large shoes. His audios were ringing sharply, his vision flickering with lines of static and large black dots and weaved in and out across the ceiling. And he reminded himself just why he never… never should even consider touching High Grade…

Memory circuits were scrambled, leaving him with a vague impression that something rather important had happened the night before, something that had been wonderful… His Spark tingled blissfully at that, reminding him of the rather odd fact that he was unarmoured… He never recharged in such a fashion, it was unbecoming and pointless, out of the corner of one optic he caught sight of his reddish-maroon armour, scattered from the doorway to the floor by the berth… but it was the fact that there was brilliant crimson armour mixed in that made him twist his head to stare at it disbelievingly.

It was a lovely shade of red, brilliant… fiery… attractive… and Perceptor got a memory flash of a brilliant affectionate smile being offered to him, a smile _only_ for him. A shiver ran up his spinal relays just thinking of it. Where had he seen a smile like that…?

But it was the servo that slipped over his waist that made him freeze, those fingers sliding up and down over his chassis softly, tracing a slow line to the edge of his Spark casing, slow and lazy. But clearly familiar with his frame, and his Spark responded instantly to it, a flush of raw heat sliding through his processors, stealing whatever air that was cooling his systems in a surprised gasp. Those vivid red fingers, and then a weight shifted in the berth behind him, a long lithe body stretching against his back, pressing in closer. Slowly Perceptor was being tugged backwards, strong arms embracing him, a warm mouth touching against an audio, whispering something he couldn't quite make out…

What had he done?

"Good morning…" Came the silky greeting, the low tenor sending another fresh wave of pleasurable shivers through Perceptor.

"I…"

A tender kiss was dropped against the tip of his antenna as he was drawn firmly backwards, against the long body that had snuggled up against him. "Mmmh?" Another sweet kiss lingered against his helm, lips sliding against it affectionately before finally a warm head bumped lightly against the back of his. "Is something wrong, Perceptor?"

"…I…"

Perceptor was not one to be speechless by any means. But what did one say to this? Waking up to find you had suddenly had a… a very affectionate… very warm lover… One that you don't remember at all because you had been so ever-energised every memory circuit you owned had been massacred along the way.

A worried face suddenly shifted into view, brilliant blue optics gazing down at him from within strikingly handsome facial plates, mouthparts pressed into a concerned line. Perceptor was being rolled onto his other side, easily pulled against a long body, which curled about him, a hand lifting to stroke over the Scientist's cheek lightly, lifting it upwards slightly. Before…

_Oh Primus_…

Warm lips brushed against his, reassuring and tender, a glossa sliding across his own, deepening the contact, his body tensed at the contact… But his Spark celebrated it. It felt… improbably wonderful. Their mouths moving together swallowing any words that Perceptor could have thought up… not that he could think about anything other than the fact that he was being kissed like there was no tomorrow. Slowly those lips pulled back, sliding across his just once before retreating so they were optic-to-optic, Perceptor's own wide and staring.

"What's the matter?"

"…Who…" Swallowing around the painful lump in his vocal capacity, he gazed into the affectionate gaze, longing only to keep that wonderful being there… How long had he desired such a thing? Desired the affection… the attention of another? His personality and ability to irritate other Mechs had always made it impossible for him to have even the most basic of relationships. And if he asked the question… asked for a name and the missing memories… This Mech would leave…

Why would anyone want to stay, if you had forgotten them?

"You know you can ask me anything."

Those words were just the ones he wanted to hear.

"Don't leave… _please_… No matter what I say…" An arm reached around that large body, hugging the surprised bot closer, fingers curling tightly into the crimson frame, clinging to it. "Please… just stay…" Perceptor had made the greatest discovery of his existence the night before and the last thing he wanted to do was undiscover it.

"Hey… hey?" Gathering the scientist up in his arms, the Mech was frowning, a hand stroking down over the Mech's back, "You're shakin'…" A warm kiss was dropped against Perceptor's helm, the gentle large servo knowing just how to sooth the quivering bot. "Percy…? I'm not goin' anywhere. I'm right here."

"Who… who are you?"

The crimson coloured Mech was truly startled by the question, blue optics blinking back a look of pain, before hugging Perceptor a little more tightly to him. "I guess I should have expected that…" The voice was half muffled against his helm, something hot dripped onto the top of it, sliding down across the metal… The scientist wanted to look up, but he was prevented from doing so by a head that dropped against the top of his. "Considering how much you ingested last night… damned Sunstreaker… spiking your drink with that Pit-slag stuff Ratchet drinks… tried to warn you…"

"You're not…"

"I'm not angry if that's what your worried about… not with you… never with you."

"What's your name?"

"Lightspeed."

"Lightspeed." Perceptor let the name slide off his glossa, tasting it and finding it was a word he could learn very easily to love saying. "You're…" What memory circuits remained provided him with at least a tiny bit of information on his… lover? Considering his armour was scattered across the floor that conclusion was probably correct. "One of the Technobots."

"I am."

"Light'," He whispered the name softly to himself, feeling the softest of laughs just behind him, wishing he understood…

"You gave me a definition of my name the first time we met, explaining in detail and at length about what the 'speed of light' was."

Why did he have to talk so much? He would have…

"I found it charming that you would explain the significance of it." Those warm arms gave him one last squeeze, before the tall frame was slowly sliding from the berth beside him, long limbs stretching lazily, giving Perceptor quite a good look at the Mech who he had somehow managed to capture the attention of. The Scientist was quite impressed… sleek and powerful the tall Mech was clearly a swift sports car of some kind, but for some reason he had the impression that this Mech should have been… fitted with wings?

"You mind if I use the Cleanser?" A finger pointed through the doorway into the Cybertronian bathroom beyond, his blue optics shimmering with quiet warmth but also the need for a moment to work out what to do.

"No… go right ahead." Perceptor was shivering suddenly, his entire frame feeling suddenly cold without those arms around him. "I'll get something for you to drink…"

"Okay!" The voice carried through his quarters as he heard the soft whisper of cleanser fluids slipping through pipes and a rush of steam seeped out from under the door. There was a soft sound coming from the other side of the door… And out of curiosity he was shifting off the berth and approached it… And realised, the other Mech was singing…

Instantly his audios were recording the sound, documenting it and saving it carefully, he had screwed up before… but maybe… if he was careful if he kept the other Mech close he wouldn't loose what he had found with Lightspeed. To wake up in such a manner, to share his quarters with this lithe Bot was an interesting and very appealing notion. Always one for an experiment, he couldn't help the brush of curiosity of how well they might co-exist. What was it like?

A hand reached up to press against the door, lingering in front of it for a long moment hesitating. His life had changed so suddenly, but all he knew was he liked this change. He needed to get back those memories if it fried his Spark, he would do it. Before he realised he had been staring at the door for far too long, hurrying towards the trail of discarded armour was he gathering up Light's setting them down at the end of the berth before reattaching some of his own, his fingers felt so odd against his frame, a shiver of memory at another pair of servos touching him skittered through his relays, a tiny little moan escaping him.

At the rate he was going…

Moving on, he was heading into his lab that came off his main quarters, heading for the cabinet in one corner before opening it and picking two cubes from the stock he kept. Picking up something else as he was moving through the lab without realising it, before he was finally coming back through to the sitting room… or at least what passed as one considering it was full of visual data tracks, hard copies of several ancient Cybertronian books… small experiments… Though all of it neatly arranged and organised.

Sitting himself down in his favourite chair, he was setting the two cubes down before him, picking up the container he had pinched and reading the label in surprise. "Lead Sulphite." Why would he… He was already mixing up one cube before he realised that as well, several pinches of the granules had been added.

"For my allergies." Lightspeed propped himself against the doorway to the bedroom, his crimson armour glinting in the warm friendly light, before he was sitting down on the couch, lifting the cube that had been prepared for him and doing it with a thankful sigh. "There has to be something said for falling for a Scientist, they know how to make a good drink." A blue optic winked at Perceptor, before he was encouraging the Mech to drink up as well. "Raw Energon is toxic to my systems."

"Oh…" He felt like thumping himself over the head with one of his books, he sounded so intelligent right then… And he did drink, feeling his tanks protest the addition of liquid, but his systems were grateful for the energy, clearly running low.

"So where do we go from now, Percy… Sorry… Perceptor?" The red Mech was studying the scientist, clearly trying to work out what was going to happen from there, knowing that in the harsh light of the next morning reality would strike them both with the passions of the night.

"Is this for a singular duration?"

"I was hoping it wouldn't be." Elbow joints resting on his knees, blue optics studying Perceptor's features for a moment, offering him a hopeful smile. "A little courage from the both of us and I think maybe this could work."

Perceptor blinked as those words teased him…

"_So where is he when we're fighting?" The vicious snarl escaped the smaller earth coloured Mech, a finger jerking towards Perceptor who was seated at one of the consols in the Autobot's main command centre. Brawn's voice was deliberately loud enough for Perceptor to pick up as he talked to Bumblebee, who was manning the comm line. _

_The scientist's shoulders flinched as if struck by those words, his Spark twisting in pain. "It takes more than muscle to fight." Perceptor replied softly, shifting just a touch closer to the screen before him, wishing that he had decided to process this information in his laboratory rather then here in the command centre. _

"_Yeah, it takes _**courage**_!" Brawn spun, stalking across the deck just as the doors hissed open, allowing two more Autobots entrance. "Or maybe that word is not in your fancy vocabulary!" A fist was curling, as he spun the chair around, forcing Perceptor to meet his gaze, quite ready to strike him. _

_"Maybe that word isn't in your vocabulary either, Brawn." Deep crimson hands suddenly caught the smaller Mech's shoulders, twisting and shoving him backwards away from Perceptor. Before the scientist knew what was happening, a broad red back was protectively placed between himself and the aggressive Warrior Mech. "You may use it, but you do not hold true to its meaning. You're courage is slagging every Decepticon you see because you just like bloody combat. Or does 'fighting is the greatest pleasure' not apply anymore? Sometimes not fighting is the best part of courage."_

_Perceptor stared at the crimson back, startled by the elegant use of words and the fact that a complete stranger was defending him. Defending him and his honour._

"_Slagging _**computer**_." Brawn snapped hotly, facial plates twisting into something incredibly nasty, clearly knowing and recognising whom this stranger was with nothing short of disgust. "You're worse then he is. Dustkicker." The derogatory word sounded off coming from the non-seeker brawn, but it hit its mark sharply, red fists curling sharply in repressed anger. _

Curious eyes slid over the frame before him, giving himself the chance to actually do a full schematic scan, watching Lightspeed shiver in delight as small tingles jolted through his circuits, optics half shuttered as he remained perfectly still. Perceptor smiled to himself quietly, he would have to remember that. Sliding from where he had been sitting, he was dropping onto his knees before the other Mech, servos reaching up to catch the crimson jaw and pull it down slightly, kissing Light of his own volition, powerful scanner relays changing to a deeper scan mode, narrowing his focus. He would learn everything about this Bot.

"Is that why?"

"Mmmh?" Surprised, slightly dazed optics regarded Perceptor with a blissful look, another happy shiver skittering through his sensor relays, sensitive to such scans…

"When he called you a Dustkicker…"

"You… remember?"

"Partially." Understanding flickered through his expression as his initial analysis returned and pointed to the exact reason he could easily picture this slender lithe Mech with wings or better yet with rockets that could carry him through the stars. "You were originally a prototype deep-space exploration drone." No wonder… this bot _fit_ his name. "Of Wheeljack's design and manufacture." Well that would explain how this poor Mech ended up with allergies to Energon of all things.

"I was created just before the battle of Tyger Pax with my brothers, we were the most useful 'hunks of metal' that could be found around the All Spark." A slightly bemused smile touched his lips, fingers rubbing lightly over Perceptor's own, digits curling tenderly to brush over the main Energon lines that ran up just underneath the other Bot's jaw struts. "Though be assured, I am thankfully not like Wheeljack's other experiments or at least I hope I'm not."

Perceptor chuckled at that softly, leaning into the large servo which caressed his face, his own dropping forwards to rest on those bright red knees, caught in a strange moment of just wanting to watch the Mech. Just _observe_…

"I'm quite sure Wheeljack would be exceptionally satisfied with your development and modifications."

"He doesn't know."

"He… doesn't?"

"No." Lightspeed stroked a finger pad over the warm helm, a thumb tickling across an antenna lightly gaining a very soft hiss of warm air cycling through Perceptor's vents, quiet almost a sigh. "As much as I wish him to take on the role as my Parental Unit, it is unfair of me to ask such a thing from him. I was just a machine… a computer to start with."

"You're significantly _more_ than just a straightforward construct."

"Thankyou." Gathering up those slender servos, they were being lifted up against a warm mouth, his fingers and palms being caressed by those wonderful lips. Perceptor couldn't help the delicious shivers that cascaded through his frame. He wanted this… _wanted_ it with his entire Spark. One did not find such affections easily, especially one with his personality…

Suddenly there was a rather loud and obnoxious beeping that crudely interrupted the moment between them, before his internal comm abruptly flicked over to 'loud speaker' as the humans put it. The soft tone before the message came through identifying the Bot on the other end.

"_Where the __**slag**__ are you, 'Speed?" _

"None of your business, Afterburner." Lightspeed replied sharply, clearly not pleased when he tried to switch it back to internal only… but was overridden again. Afterburner liked doing that… liked half frying Lightspeed's circuits just to get his point across.

_"Well get your fragging aft to Nosecone's Lab."_ The other mech growled out, clearly not impressed with Lightspeed's attempt to try to have a life._ "He wants you to go through his data tracks, says the base computer is too slow."_

"Well tell him I'm busy." Hands were curling about Perceptor's face, lifting it upwards and kissing the other bot silently, clearly wanting to express his affection for his lover. "I'm not some mobile processing unit, despite my function in Computron."

_"No excuses, Lugnut."_

"Go blow it out your exhaust."

_"Scattershot says 'Now'. Or I get to come and drag your aft in… And don't tempt me, we both…"_

"Alright, I'll be there soon." And he forcefully cut the link, his mouthparts turning down into a rather irritated frown. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Perceptor, but duty demanded he answered his Unit commander's summons.

"I understand completely." There was a finger touching against his lips lightly, silencing him for a moment. "I do."

"I'm off duty tonight at 2300 hours." It was ridiculously late, but considering he had to do the backlog of Nosecone and Wheeljack's files, which was always a little too much for one Bot to handle… And information from the main database… The thought was enough to make his Processors freeze. It was all he did, analysis and data work, unless he was needed in the field… "Meet me at the south guard tower, please?"

"I'll be there." Perceptor promised, his entire frame sagging slightly, his Spark suddenly protesting the idea of Lightspeed leaving. His blue optics watched the brilliant crimson Bot, surprised when warm lips suddenly claimed his from behind, warm and tender brushing gently across them, lingering…

Optics shuttered for a long moment, memorising the feeling and when they opened again… Lightspeed was gone…

* * *

Perceptor sat at the computer terminal in his laboratory, sorting through several files that he had apparently recently added to the night before. Calling up one that had been a particular thorn in his side for as long as he could recall, he was scrolling down through the information, digesting it as he did so, before he suddenly stopped when he reached the end, his optics widening as he stared at the words that glowed a soft blue back at him from the screen.

"See, just here, how it's actually inverted when it enters the seven plain? You just need to adjust the variables slightly and it should correct itself for all the major instabilities listed."

His servo was pressed against the screen following the line of reason and jerked as it computed perfectly for him as he ran the numbers. The Mech could almost feel the warmth of an arm resting slightly across his shoulder as the other Bot leaned over him to point out the error in his calculations. His head twisted, glancing back suddenly, feeling as if… he should be there… But all he had right now was emptiness and silence, something that didn't quite sit well with his tanks any longer.

"Don't beat yourself up over not seeing it before… I wouldn't have noticed it either unless you hadn't marked that section specifically." A hug, a war caress of lips against his neck… reassurance… Loving gentle reassurance…

And suddenly it struck Perceptor, he could get back his memorises… he would get them back. He just needed a little bit of help…

Perceptor sat across the desk from Red Alert, his optics glancing back towards the couch against one wall behind him, surprised to find the sleeping frame of Inferno stretched out on it. Red was glancing slightly past the scientist with an air of quiet delight as he was allowed to glimpse the recharging, relaxed frame of his Bondmate all during his shift. Usually Inferno would be sitting at the Data Terminal, watching over security systems or responding to several calls… But today was certainly different…

"I'm afraid, Inferno was one of the 'casualties' of last night's party," Red Alert looked almost guilty with silent pleasure, pale blue optics sparkling with surprising energy. "I'm afraid we indulged a little too much afterwards and he's been there since this morning… Not that _I've _minded." It was a rather slow shift and to be able to appreciate the sight of one's recharging Bondmate was definitely something to make it go even more smoothly.

"Now what can I do for you Perceptor?" Red Alert relaxed back into his chair, his hands folding before him on the desk, his curiosity peaked as to what would bring _Perceptor_ to his office.

"I would greatly appreciate access to certain security recordings from last night." The request was almost embarrassing for the usually calm and overexcited scientist, but he had come with a reason and this was the first and last chance he had to really know what had happened… to get his glitching memory circuits to work… Even his self-diagnostic program had drawn giant blanks.

"Security records are not for study if that is…"

"Its not for research I assure you." Perceptor's optics wavered slightly with emotions, his hand pressing up and against his chassis, feeling the desperation in his Spark. He had found something this morning that had taken him by surprise, a gift that he might have earned somehow… He wanted to know what he had done… so that he would know what to do to keep Lightspeed.

Pale blue optics looked at him questioningly.

"I apparently consumed a significant amount of High-Grade last night by accident. I am not one for over-energising and just a little corrupts my memory circuits…" Perceptor glanced down at the desk before him, optics shuttering slightly for a moment at the long pale white scratches that were hidden beneath the neatly set out data pads. And the scientist vaguely wondered how scratches like that were…

"Something occurred last night? You have every right to report any incident that…"

"Something happened. But it _wasn't_ bad." That was a surprise to Red, but Perceptor was rubbing a hand softly over his arm, as if caught up in some memory… "Quite the opposite in fact."

"I will consider your request."

The scientist glanced upwards hopefully, his lips twisting into a soft smile, hopeful and almost desperate.

"As long as I am privy to exactly what records you wish to access. The security cameras register and record the movements of every Autobot and human on base." The new security systems had finally begun working like they were meant to, all the bugs had been worked out and finally resolved much to Red Alert's relief.

"You want in…"

"Indeed. I like knowing what's going on, anything I _don't_ know is dangerous."

Letting out a deep breath, Perceptor studied the other Mech behind the desk, really looking at a Bot that had been rumoured for so long to be more paranoid than… But here he was, content and attempting to extract information from Perceptor with cool logic. Another glance back at the sleeping Inferno and he understood immediately. A major change to a formula could mean major reactions altered dramatically… but sometimes for the good.

"Lightspeed. He and I…" Suddenly flustered, he couldn't get the words out, his faceplates suddenly feeling inexplicably hot, his systems abruptly attempting to cool the jolts of heat that ran through his frame. "Last night he accompanied me to my quarters, I know I was not taken advantage of. I'm certain of that. But… I cannot recall anything of last night, not beyond Prime's… singing."

"You want to fill in the blanks?"

"YES!" The Scientist pounced on that, his bright blue optics wide and staring at Red Alert, desperately hopeful that his request wouldn't be knocked back. "I need to know what happened. I need to remember before I loose him… before I fragging…" He startled himself with the word, "Screw everything up with him."

Red Alert nodded slightly, before he was imputing several commands into the data terminal off to one side before he was pulling out a small data chip and handing it over to Perceptor, before giving him a small smile. "Good luck, Perceptor."

Thanking the other Mech quietly, he was slipping from Red's office a hopefully look lighting his face. Though he glanced back over his shoulder just as the door was sliding shut and caught Red kneeling beside Inferno… a hand stroking over the crimson Mech's jaw tenderly… leaning in and… his view was blocked. A spark of raw jealousy flared through him… he wanted that. He wanted love like that…

* * *

"What do you think?" Mirage asked softly as he gestured with his chin towards the far table in the Rec room, the surprising sight of Perceptor sitting in one corner was a surprising one. His body shifted ever so slightly against the warm side of Hound who drew his chair just a little more against the side of his Bondmate's own. Mirage shivered ever so slightly at the feel of a large hand running across his thigh plates softly, a soothing motion that left every sensor tingling pleasantly.

"It is particularly surprising to see him actually engaging in social behaviour…"

"If you can call sitting in the corner of the Rec room on his own 'social'." Mirage mused lightly, elegant lips twitching slightly, before he was letting his head drop to the side and rest against a strong shoulder, letting out a happy sigh.

"I heard a rumour about last night concerning Perceptor."

"Oooh… do tell."

"Bumblebee caught two Mechs… 'makin' out' in one of the corridors down near the science wing. He swore blindly when he came back to the party that it had been _Perceptor _and an unknown bot going at it like robo-rabbits…"

Mirage almost choked on his cube, his pale yellow optics shuttering sharply as he forced himself to swallow wildly around a mouthful of Energon. The particular image of Perceptor making out with anyone was… odd… very, very odd. "You aren't serious are you? _Perceptor_ makin' out?" A shudder, his hand came up to cover his optics with a shake of his head. "I could live without that image… Red and Inferno were bad enough…"

"Don't bring that up." Hound groaned, shaking his head slightly and let his fingers stroke over another seam in Mirage's white armour beneath the edge of the table. "Please…"

"It was your fault."

"How do you come to that conclusion?"

"Well… you're the one who's always fired up."

"I don't hear you complain… in fact I…"

"Stop that subroutine right there. I don't want to know what is going on in those _dirty_ processors of yours…"

"All right, all right…" Hound shook his head slightly, before he was regarding Perceptor again. "I did see Perceptor with Lightspeed last night… You don't think?"

"Lightspeed?" Mirage considered that thought for a moment, remembering the friendly and almost charming nature of that particular Technobot, the glitter of intelligence behind those optics. "He's a friendly bot, charming almost… though a little space happy…"

"Don't look now but…" A finger gestured towards the door where one very tired Lightspeed had just stepped into the Rec room, looking as if someone had just fried his processors…

Lightspeed and Perceptor didn't quite notice each other quite yet… but considering Lightspeed was getting himself a cube from the medical cube dispenser and clearly looking for a place to sit…

Perceptor remained oblivious to the fact that he was being talked about… His processors were whirling about him, he had been unable to remain in his quarters to go through the files he had been given by Red Alert. For the first time in his entire existence, he found the silence of his laboratory disturbing… He had been constantly looking over his shoulder trying to see into the sitting room… expecting someone to be in there… And so he had come to the Rec Room, the noise about him just enough to alleviate the anxiety he had felt that he could sit without fidgeting.

_The weight of a box of data pads was making even his back strain, his optics unable to see over the top edge of the box as he was moving down the corridor going from the storage bay back towards his quarters before heading to the 'party' under orders from Optimus Prime to get some fresh air away from his work. His shoulders shuddered slightly, his arms straining to hold the box, his feet moving slowly before suddenly something caught about one ankle joint, suddenly yanking his legs out from under him… A yelp of pain and a sound of fear escaped his lips as he was toppling forwards… knowing he would hit the floor hard… _

_When a strong arm caught about his waist, another catching the edge of the box, his smaller frame was soon returning like a pendulum, stumbling back against a rather strong… warm chassis, that arm supporting him easily… protecting him… _

"_Are you okay, Perceptor?" The box was lifted from his hands, blue optics gazing down at him from within a strikingly handsome face of an unfamiliar crimson toned Bot. "Perceptor?" The Mech questioned slightly, that arm tightened ever so slight to reassure the little scientist that he wouldn't fall. _

"_Thankyou… I…" The scientist's head lifted to thank his rescuer and froze at whom he saw… His Spark suddenly jolting in his chest, an inexplicable feeling tingling through him and heat was rushing upwards into his facial plates. "I…"It was that Mech… the one that had saved him before from Brawn…_

"_You're welcome." And he was carefully settling the smaller Mech back on his feet, shifting to use both hands to carry the box of data pads. "How about I give you a hand with these?" _

_"I…I… please…" Stuttering, he was catching the look in those warm optics that looked down at him, a look of worry… of genuine concern for him shimmering in that gaze. And his usual vocabulary seemed to have shrunk dramatically, and he couldn't seem to figure out all the things he wished to say… Twice in one day… He had been rescued, and he like the feeling of someone watching out for him._

"_Where are you going?" A sweet smile…_

A shiver of heat rushed through the Mech, his frame shuddering at the remembered feeling of that arm curled around him, before the heat seemed to rise from his waist to tingle in his Spark, a remembered touch. Large hands on him, gentle and loving, sliding along his frame and sliding his armour from his frame…

The raw desire for that touch spiralled almost completely out of control within him, his eyes shuttered tightly, trying to get it under control, trying to control his rebellious systems that didn't seem to wait to be cooled. That smile… Those lips… Another spike of heat rippled through him a hand touching his throat, feeling the very slightly scratch against the metal…

Lightspeed was standing beside Perceptor's table, his blue optics taking in the beautiful frame of the little scientist, surprised to register the elevated temperature in the little body. Worry crept onto his features, his heel pulled out the chair behind him and he was sitting, leaning forwards to touch Perceptor's cheek, the contact sending a flaming jolt of something careening straight through the scientist's sensor net.

"Percy? Hey… are…?"

Blue optics lifted sharply, staring into the crimson face before him, the heat boiling over within him.

"_Perceptor… I…" _

"_Hmm?" A smile touched his lips, regarding the Mech who had been hovering about him all evening, talking with him and understanding every word that had come out of his mouth. He couldn't help the lazy delight that flooded through him being able to look at Lightspeed. _

"_I've a confession to make to you…" _

_Confession? To him… Curiosity peaked, he stepped slightly to the side, and a hand drew Lightspeed away with him as they stepped out into the corridor. "Confession?" What kind of confession?_

"_I… I've been watching you… I mean…" Suddenly caught as being the one to stutter, his lips pressed together, trying to get himself under control as he was gazing down at the smaller Mech. "I couldn't help… looking… you… I've wanted to talk to you for orns…" _

_Confusion clouded Perceptor's features, why wouldn't Lightspeed talk to him? He would have eagerly talked to this brilliant red Mech, he would happy talk to him at any time about anything. He loved listening to the other's voice, the gentle tone… see the emotions flicker across those features, the slight lean towards him… those hands gesturing avidly… all those little things making him just that more endearing to him. "Why didn't you? I would have welcomed any chance to talk to you, Light'."_

"_I was nervous." _

"_You?" This charming Mech… had been nervous to speak to him? There was no reason to be… _

"_Yeah… me." A hand slipped softly down Perceptor's arm, drawing him just a little bit closer, a comforting closeness that made the scientist relax even more than he already was, the cube in his mostly finished. The dull buzz that had been going on in the back of Perceptor's processors growing just a touch… his systems only now beginning to process the rich brew. _

"_You never have any reason to be Lightspeed."_

"_But… but I do…" _

_Perceptor's head tipped slightly to really looking up at his companion, taking in those handsome features with a pleasure in being able to observe him. "You can tell me anything." _

"_I…"_

"_Please?" A warm hand suddenly lifted upwards against a crimson cheek, stroking across it tenderly, lingering over the warm plates, a thumb caressing over an antenna lightly in an attempt to sooth and encourage his companion. _

"_I've liked you… for the longest time…" That sounded horribly corny to Lightspeed… what was he? A Sparkling… 'like'… _

"_You… have a…" The confession hit Perceptor light a ton of brinks, his mouth opening for a moment, no sound coming out. This handsome Mech who could have had any Bot had a… a crush on him. "On me?" _

"_Yes… I didn't have the courage before." That blue gaze was worried, fear hovering behind it. A rejection would rush Lightspeed… would crush the powerful love that existed right there for Perceptor. _

"_Do you love me?"_

_What the slag was he asking that for? _

"_Yes." _

_Oh Primus. _

_The buzz in his systems burned upwards, and suddenly he found his courage, his Spark twisting within his chest as he found unexpected drive and determination. "Prove it." It was a challenge, a challenge to 'experiment' to prove Lightspeed's conclusion. "Give me evidence. All the evidence you have." _

_The crimson Mech was stepping forwards, Perceptor finding himself stepping slightly back and bumped against the corridor wall. "Are you certain? I… I can't stop if I start, Perceptor… I can't…" A finger was stroking across Perceptor's armour, a slow intimate caress, one that promised the scientist everything… Promise a love that would consume him completely. "I love you… I've loved you for so long…" _

"_Prove to me, you love me." Arms opened towards Lightspeed, his Spark vibrating with anticipation, he could certainly learn to love him back… oh he could learn to love this Mech. Love every inch of him… and maybe he already did, charmed and infinitely pleased. "Please… Light'… I really think I could easily learn to love you."_

"_You… mean that?" _

"_Yeah, I just want you… I want your evidence… all of it." _

_Warm lips stroked softly against Perceptor's lips, pressing him back against the wall, warm arms curling tightly about him, fingers stroking over his helm… down his back… A soft sound escaped him and the Mech took the chance to press in closer, a glossa sliding into his mouth, stealing everything from the scientist's processors. His servos were clasping at the brilliant red body, dragging the big frame closer… encouraging him…_

"Perceptor…"

The scientist jumped sharply in his seat, drawn out of one of the vivid files that came when he viewed one of the security files in his processors. Blue optics flared online as he suddenly was face to face with Lightspeed, his Spark instantly burning at the thought of that kiss, of those hands… _"I love you."_ The words reverberated within his frame, his entire body singing with the knowledge of just how well loved he had been the night before…

"Light'." A hand suddenly snaked out gripping the crimson jaw suddenly, tugging him forwards and right into another burning kiss, this one Perceptor initiated himself. His mouth opened against his, a glossa slid out to taste those lips. His fingers were sliding upwards against that crimson helm, caressing over an antenna lightly and dragging a startled sound from the Technobot.

"… Percy…?" Startled but dazed optics were staring at him, lips parted slightly and clearly looking pleased with the kiss. Both of them forgetting they had an audience… and indeed they did, half the Rec Room had stopped when they realised exactly was going on between the two Mechs.

"You love me."

"You… whah… you remember?"

"I remember that… But I want to remember the rest of it… I want to understand." Another light kiss, teasing and pleading for the Technobot to not give up on him. "It is said that a clear conclusion cannot be made without repetition."

"Repetition?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Yes now."

"But… duties…?"

"Can _slagging_ wait! I'm having an epiphany here."

"Oh… _oh_?"

"Yes, **oh**."

And Perceptor was gripping Lightspeed's wrist, abruptly tugging the big Mech through the stunned people in the Rec room, heading straight out the door.

Mirage and Hound shared a look as the pair went. "You know what happens when Perceptor gets like _that_… What do you think when in involves someone else?"

"I pray to Primus they have soundproofing."

* * *

"Let me."

Smaller hands were sliding over crimson armour, trailing heated lines across the warm frame, lingering over the seams, fingertips slipping beneath for a moment, observing every reaction cataloguing it for future reference. The big crimson frame sat on the end of Perceptor's berth, the smaller mech standing between parted knees, his hands mapping out the warm face of the startled Mech. A kiss was brushed against an elegant cheekplate, nuzzling it softly, a glossa flickering over the metal tasting softly.

"Percy…? What's brought all this on…?" A strong hand was curling tenderly against his jaw, lightly sliding against it, tender and warm and lifting that face enough for him to gaze into intense blue optics. "Not that I'm complaining…"

"You love me."

"Yes, Perceptor, I do. But…"

"But nothing… I almost failed this morning. Here you are so patient with me. So patient that you would love me even though I haven't said…"

"I told you I could live with it if… you just let me be with you…"

"I won't stand for that. I was an fragger last night."

The use of such language was surprising from the little scientist, the Mech's determined expression quieted Lightspeed.

"This isn't just going to be a one way thing… I'm not going to take advantage of your emotions."

"I would never think that of you!" Lightspeed was trying to processor all of Perceptor's words, his optics wide and hoping that he wouldn't loose everything…

"I'm going to return them. I'm going to love you until I forget everything else but you." He was determined, the emotions that ran through his Spark were growing with each moment he stood so close to this Mech. "I'm going to love you until I remember everything and then I'm going to keep loving you more and more." _Keep loving you until this experiment is complete, until I know nothing more… Until I feel nothing else…_

"You…"

"I think I love you. It's growing… like a flower… Here in my Spark. When I woke up this morning, all I wanted was to stay there in your arms. I wanted to be _nowhere_ else. I want to wake up every morning to that."

Even without memories, Perceptor had wanted to stay.

Stay with him.

Wanted him to stay.

He would stay. Until they both knew this love between them to its greatest extent, map every inch of it…

"I'm not one for dismissing a good thing when it comes. This is a once in a lifetime chance. Good things should be encouraged."

"Encouraged?"

"Bond with me."

_What?_ He had not even imagined that in his wildest dreams…

"I hate not understanding everything. I hate not knowing… not feeling… not having…"

What was happening?

"I want to understand your love for me. I want to hold it close and always have you with me. I realised when you left just how silent my life is. I never want to feel that again. Please, Lightspeed. Love me. Hold me close, and I'll give you all I have… and keep giving until I know you understand all you mean to me."

"Yes… _By Primus_… yes!"

And before Perceptor knew what was going on, his body was being pulled upwards, his perceptions shifting as he found himself flat on his back on his berth, the warm weight of that vivid crimson frame over him, his hands catching at that armour, feeling the desire flare within him. With the familiarity of experience, those large hands were touching him, sliding over his frame and before he could do anything he was gasping almost incoherently as fingers were slipping between plating brushing against his main scanner arrays…

_"You like this?"_

_"Oh… oh… yes… just there…" Fingers slipped beneath his armour from behind, lips pressed against his spinal plating, sliding downwards slowly, lingering…_

Even more heat flared through Perceptor's body the shadows of memories tickling his processors, hot and burning… chasing away the grey mist that had settled within his thoughts. His frame arched upwards, his servos gripping that warm helm, tugging it down, kissing him deeply soundly… their bodies sliding together, their armour catching softly…

"Touch me… Remind me of what I've forgotten."

And his armour was being slipped off, clattering back down to the floor as lips were teasing and trailing downwards slowly across his body, his Spark burning brightly… Begging for something it knew alone… Those large hands were teasing over his skin, moving slowly, determined caressing cables… That mouth was pressed against his Spark casing within a moment, nuzzling against it, whispering soft loving words, caressing circuits…

Hands were on his hip, a soft click and fingers were teasing within his codpiece, digging deep into sensitive parts, and fire curled upwards… burning brighter… A soft wail of his lover's name escaped him, his hips arching upwards off the berth, hands desperately attempting to return that touch… His fingers stroked over that warm helm, drawing it to him, his chassis rocking upwards, sliding against the heated frame that was shifting and half pinning him down.

Those fingers were curling… twirling… tugging… fire scorched higher, his voice filling his quarters, still soft but filled with new pleas… new whispered words… begging for something he knew he had had…

"You're Spark…. Please… I need to see it… need to touch it…"

And brilliant crimson armour was thrust away, exposing that casing, fingers brushing, finding that clasp… Warmth spilled outwards, a glow that Perceptor wanted to have… A servo stretched up instantly, his knuckles brushing against the soft sides of that casing, before reaching in his entire servo coiling around that Spark, caressing it intimately.

A surge of emotions screamed up Perceptor's arm, emotions… that were for him… Love… desire… desperation to not have to let this go… this strange wonderful thing between them.

Moans were being extracted from his lips, hips arching, rocking upwards into those hands, his body scorching as that weight settled over him, every movement rubbing them together. And he was sending hot pulses of raw emotions back to his companion, filling every space between them with those wonderful feelings that surged between them. Perceptor was dropping his heavy firewalls, baring himself to the receptive Lightspeed, the Technobot's gestalt programming picking up the free access and took it.

The beginning step between them was being formed… Layers of feelings… sensations… everything…

And Perceptor was opening himself freely to his lover, his casing cycling back and he tugged downwards on that Spark, suddenly drawing them together…

"Take me flying. Take me with you into the stars."

And arms were coiling tightly about Perceptor, their bodies fitting together perfectly, and their Sparks were moving on their own…

A cry of surprise escaped the scientist, his world exploding with familiar feelings… The merged seamlessly, their Sparks knowing exactly what their frames and processors wanted. The beginnings of their Bond flowed together as well, one swift movement of connection, one remembered one forgotten.

"Love you…" The voice was hot against his audio, fingers sliding deeper into his wiring… and magnetic fields and electric sensors were flaring to life, sweeping across each other in intimate caresses… That mouth was against Perceptor's throat, biting sensitive lines, nipping, at that chin, and he was quivering.

Love wrapped around him, taking every part of him from within his frame, gathering him up within the cradle of something warm and tangible and he was suddenly feeling like he was flying… almost weightless in those arms. They were together… the world blurring and sinking back from their eyes… Their Sparks merging completely together… Completing the connection. Completing everything.

Stars welcomed Perceptor, their light nothing compared to that which was radiating from the being cradling him… Their bodies moving in a slow dance together… Never slowing, their Sparks travelling faster… faster… light… speed… Breaking through the darkness between the heavenly bodies…

And Perceptor understood it all…

And he loved.

He loved Lightspeed. Loved all that was here for him…

The pleasure that screamed through circuits were growing almost unbearable, those hands bringing him a completion never seen before in the existence of the universe.

"LIGHT!"

And it had light… Brilliant blinding… red…

A voice whispering in the brilliance about all the love that existed for him…

And then he fell… being caught in those arms… Safe…

Finally back home… where he belonged.

And the light claimed him.

* * *

A soft sound of pleasure escaped his lips as he rolled, spooning up against the frame behind him, his head tipping back and finding himself being kissed lovingly. This time however, he melted straight into that touch, squirming backwards and tugged those arms tightly around him.

"I don't think I'll ever forget that…"

_'I don't think I will either…'_

Lips parted in surprise, a low sound of approval echoing from his throat hearing those words so clearly in his mind, the silence killed and pushed away as that Bond opened for him, love sweeping up and wrapping about him. "You are a blessing."

_'That's good… I wouldn't wish to be a curse…'_

"Stay with me? I'll make excuses to your teammates… I just don't think I could bear being without you for a while…" Perceptor's hand was curling across the arms that held him, keeping Lightspeed with him "And you could never be any kind of curse, you are the most wonderful thing in the universe. Primus was in a good mood when designing you…"

"You'll have to thank Wheeljack for that one…" He was bemused at thought, before he was snuggling in a little more, his head dipping to press against the back of that warm helm. _'I love you.'_

There was a pause for a moment, before Perceptor smiled softly to himself.

_'I love you too. Always.'_

He had no need to be jealous... He had something better...

* * *

XD I'm a happy personXD I got to have my other two pairings in here! And HOUND just had to say that. XD loool. Review! please ^^


End file.
